As is known, implements having a considerably long gripping handle are usually stored when they are not being used, generally hidden from the view in rooms particularly intended for that purpose or in adapted cupboards, as is the case, for example, with certain tools or implements normally used for cleaning, such as brooms, mops, etc.
Given the features of such implements, the problem involved with storing them without them taking up too much space and in a clean and orderly manner is also known. To avoid these problems, there are caps such as the one described in WO2012146806, for example, belonging to the same inventor as the present application.
Said document describes caps in the upper and inner part of which there is housed a magnet such that once such caps are placed on the corresponding handles of cleaning implements, the latter can be “stuck” to either a vertical or horizontal metal or magnetic surface provided, for example, on an inner wall, the ceiling or the door of a cupboard.
However, even though these caps are able to provide any implement having a handle with the means necessary for being easily and comfortably storable, sometimes problems arise as a result of a lack of standardization of said handles.
Specifically, said handles usually have a constant circular section, but at the same time this may change from one handle to another according to the manufacturer, country, material, etc., or they may even have a polygonal shape.
This means that a cap with a magnet such as the one described may not be valid for all handles, even if it is elastic in nature, or in other words, said cap may not be able to be coupled to some of the handles conventionally used or it may not fit well enough to withstand the weight of the implement when it is hanging, causing the cap to come off and said implement to therefore fall.
Furthermore, on other occasions, if the outer diameter of the handle of the implement is very similar to the inner diameter of the cap, it is quite difficult to introduce the elastic cap, which may even prevent being able to remove it once it has been coupled without being damaged if the cleaning implement or just the handle thereof is to be disposed of, which usually occurs when said handle breaks or bends due to the application of excessive force.
In those cases, therefore, it is necessary to provide a cap with a design such that it can be interchangeable between different handles and can be hung and removed without too much effort, while at the same time maintains sufficient attachment force once it is coupled to the handle to prevent the handle to which it is coupled from becoming disengaged due to the weight of the assembly when it is in the non-operative phase, i.e., when it is hanging from the ceiling or a wall as a result of the effect of the magnet.